Primeval season three
by oakel
Summary: After the death of stephen the team must carry on to find out why these anomaly's appear and Nick will find out what happened to Claudia Brown Nick/Jenny , Conner/Abby
1. Trouble

**Ok this is what I think will happen in series three so this will be a story I would like some ****support and I hope you enjoy reading. **

Nick got into the car with Jenny, Conner and Abby with him they went off to where the anomaly site was. Stephen's death played on his mind, watching all those monsters kill him in seconds. He blamed himself he wished to go in but Stephen had stopped him. The anomaly site was just a few miles outside the city; Nick drove behind a government car which Lester was in with a few armed personnel.

Jenny sat quietly next to Nick, she new Stephen's death was playing on his mind she worried for him. Before they left she had offered him to have a drink with her but Lester told them about to the anomaly before they could say when. Her fiancée thought she had found another man and so ended there engagement. She had been having weird feelings for the last few week's ones she couldn't explain.

The car stopped outside a large wood and a few Special Forces men stood guard and more vans holding more soldiers pulled up. The four got out off the car quickly meeting up with Lester.

"Ok Cutter, I need you to find out if anything has come through that anomaly, If so I want the SAS to kill or try and contain the creature" Lester said quickly.

"Your bringing the SAS in for this one just how dangerous do you think this one is" Conner asked slightly shocked.

"We don't know what is on the other side, but I want the best protection we can get, we don't want to lose anymore of you" Lester finished and walked away.

"When did he start caring about us" Nick said randomly. A dark armoured transport pulled up the doors opened; nine men jumped out there faces covered and weapons at the ready. One of the men walked over to Nick and held his hand out.

"Just call me Captain Jones professor" the SAS soldier said shaking Nick's hand.

"Ok Captain Jones don't send your men in until we find out what we are dealing with" Nick said to the Captain

Nick told Jenny to stay with Lester and the soldiers to be safe, as she had no experience in the field it would be a risk to her. Nick, Conner and Abby walked into the trees and headed towards the anomaly.

It took them a good twenty minutes before they reached the anomaly itself. It was huge, Nick was no tracker but he could tell something large had been through the anomaly.

"Abby this creature is large I don't know if its gone back through the floor its trampled too much to tell" Nick said standing in front of the anomaly.

"We could see what is on the other side of the anomaly to find out what period we are dealing with" Conner said. Nick turned to look at him and smiled.

"Ok you two just say here, don't move" Nick said and entered the anomaly. When he came out on the other side, the land was lush and green full of open plains and clumps of trees. Before he could admirer the scene he heard a deep growling. He turned his head to the left to see a huge Allosaurus ready to attack.

"Damn" was all Nick said as it charged, he ran back through the anomaly. Abby and Conner turned to see Nick running as fast as he could towards them.

"Run" Nick shouted, they didn't need telling twice as they saw the huge full grow Allosaurus run through the anomaly letting out a huge roar as it chased them.

"Cutter what is your status, what are we dealing with" Captain Jones spoke down the radio.

"We are dealing with a full grow hungry Allosaurus, your going to need a heavy gun for this one" Nick shouted down the headset.

"Alright Cutter we will try to take this creature down as quickly as possible, just stay alive" Jones finished

"Easy for you to say" Nick replied and ran towards where the soldiers were getting ready. The Allosaurus was gaining as it weaved through the trees trying to catch its prey. Just as it was about to get Nick the sound of multiple gun shots filled the air.

The Allosaurus roared in pain as the bullets pieced its skin; it ran off back towards the anomaly. The soldiers stopped there fire and gathered around Nick, Conner and Abby.

"You're going to need a bigger gun to take down that thing" Nick said gasping for air.

"Understood" Jones stood and headed back to camp. Nick looked back at the anomaly in the distance the dinosaur was tending to its wound nearby the portal.


	2. sorted and a date

Abby sat by the car as the soldier's prepared bigger weaponry to try and ether make the Allosaurus go back through the anomaly or if worse came to worse they would have to kill it. She felt sorry for Nick he had know Stephen and longest and he saw Stephen die in the worse possible way, he must have been going through hell knowing that his wife was working for Leek all this time.

She saw Jenny wander over to Nick and started to talk with him, about what she didn't know. Abby knew something could be going on with the two she had noticed Jenny's eyes wander over to him every now and then recently. Abby shook her head fondly at the pair.

"Abby are you alright" Conner said next to her. Abby looked at him and smiled.

"Yes Conner im fine" Abby replied to his question and turned to look and Nick and Jenny again. Jenny laughed at something Nick said and slowly she swore Jenny and inched closer to Nick.

"I think Jenny has something for the professor" Conner said trying to make conversation.

"Very observant Conner why on earth didn't you join the police force" Abby replied with sarcasm.

"You have to –"Conner went too replied then realised Abby wasn't being serious. The pair watched with interest at Nick and Jenny, Abby thought it was like her and Conner apart from they were slightly older.

"I reckon I should try out of the s.a.s, I think I would be good at it" Conner said. Abby burst out laughing, Conner looked surprised.

"Conner you can't even fire a gun, let alone join one of the most elite fighting forces in the world" Abby laughed.

"Yeah what was I thinking" Conner laughed with her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jenny walked over to Nick he was looking out into the woods; the soldiers around him were setting up to head in.

"Nick, how do you think it will go" Jenny asked him.

"Im sure it will be fine, we just need to be careful" Nick replied smiling to her.

"About that drink, I was thinking tomorrow night maybe" Jenny said standing next to him. She watched as a grin appears on his face. He turned to her and said.

"That sounds great Jenny Lewis, I know I nice place where would you like me to pick you up" Nick replied.

"Pick me up at eight, ill be ready and you can take me to this place you know, it better be good" Jenny replied smiling at him.

"I'm sure you will enjoy it, it's a great place, well by my standards" Nick laughed Jenny laughed with him and took a little step closer to him without him noticing. The s.a.s men began to form up to the Captain and headed towards the woods.

"Stay safe Nick" Jenny said and walked over to Lester who nodded to Nick. Nick went after the s.a.s men. The men followed there Captain and spread out into a line. Nick walked next to Jones, he preferred Captain Ryan he had been a friend and was loyal to his country.

A loud roar ripped from the trees, the men aimed the guns from where the sound came from. The Allosaurus stood growling at Nick and the soldiers, it charged at them in a full sprint ready to kill. The soldiers took aim.

"We cant it through the anomaly without losing any men, I hate to say this but shoot it" Nick shouted.

"Understood professor" Captain Jones said and open fired along with is men.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Abby, Conner, Jenny and Lester stood waiting for the threat to be cleaned up; they heard the loud roar and followed shortly by the clatter of gun fire. Angry roars followed and gun shots were still heard.

"All right, get your men in there" Lester shouted to the soldiers. The soldiers began to run into the woods weapons ready to kill. Jenny and the rest began to worry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Allosaurus yelped in pain as armour piecing bullets flew into its skin. The air filled with louder gun firing when the rest of the soldiers arrived, the Allosaurus began to fall. Jones ordered the firing to stop. The dinosaur fell to the floor dead, holes littered its scales.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nick got into his car and began to drive to Jenny's home. The anomaly yesterday had been cleaned up it had closed minutes after the Allosaurus died, Nick was glad no one was hurt; the s.a.s men did well bringing down the creature. As he turned down her street he began to get butterflies in his stomach.

He pulled up outside her house; slowly he walked to her door and tapped on it three times. He waited he heard footsteps coming towards him from the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal a very well dressed Jenny. She was wearing a dark red dress that stopped at here knees and she worn and black shawl with it, stunning.

"Nick just on time, as normal" Jenny said smiling.

"Ready to go then" Nick replied holding out his arm which she took. Nick opened the car door for her and then closed it after her. He jumped into the drivers seat and set of towards there destination.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok there you go and thank you for the review **


	3. A Drink

As they drove towards the place Nick was taking Jenny, she started to make conversation with him.

"So where are you taking him this fine evening Nick" she said causally to Nick.

"Well I would tell you but that would ruin the surprise" Nick replied smiling to her.

The rest of the trip was quiet as both of them thinking about one thing. Nick sat calmly driving towards a quiet hotel bar, not many people went there as it was expensive and posh. He had been there once on his own shortly after Helen vanished and he thought it would be nice to take Jenny there.

Jenny sat still and relaxed thinking about random things. Her fiancée had finished with her because he thought she had found someone else, looking at Nick he might have been right, she couldn't quite work out what she felt for the man. The car began to slow down and then turn into a not very full car park.

Nick got out of the car and went round to her side and opened the door to let her out. She got out of the car and took Nicks arm and they walked towards the hotel doors.

"Well Cutter you can really surprise us cant you" Jenny said smiling.

"I guess I can Jenny Lewis, as can you" Nick replied quickly.

They entered the bar which was very quiet only two people sat in the far corner and were leaving soon they were the only two people in the bar.

"Its quiet here that's why I brought you here" Nick said smiling to her and pulled her a seat to which she took.

"Thank you Nick, such gentlemen aren't you" Jenny teased.

"Maybe I am" Nick said to her. They sat in silence for a little while as they had there drinks. They spoke about what there lives were like before the anomalies started to reappear and what they hoped to do after the crisis.

"Why did your fiancée think you found someone else, I don't see why I mean you've never hinted you'd meet someone" Nick asked

"Because I wasn't in half the time and because I hardly answered his calls, whilst dealing with the anomalies" Jenny replied

"I see, well he's a fool to break up with you" Nick said reassuringly. Jenny looked away blushing slightly at Nick comment. They had a sip of there drinks and then Jenny said. "Im sorry about Stephen and the Helen thing, I mean you don't deserve that you're a good man"

"Helen always was a evil cow anyway, I wasn't surprised about the affair only that it was Stephen" Nick said calmly.

"So your not a good romantic proposition at the moment you say" Jenny laughed.

"Seem so, Helen left so did the last woman I liked well she kind of vanished after I went through the Permian anomaly" Nick said looking at Jenny who looked at him trying to make him feel better.

"If it helps Nick I don't think you're that bad at all, we should do this more often I enjoy it" Jenny replied.

"Why thank you Jenny you're not bad yourself and yeah I then we should do this again" Nick said smiling. They both picked up there things and left for Nick car and headed of to there homes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry it was short im trying but need some ideas


	4. A surprise

Nick sat in his office at the ARC; he was tapping his fingers lightly on his desk thinking about many things. The night with Jenny went well no pressure from work or the anomalies no trouble from anyone just the two of them in the bar talking about themselves. Nick smiled at the memory that only happened the night before.

Just then someone knocked at his office door, it was Jenny. Her smiling face looked at him making him smile in return.

"Jenny, how are you and may I help you" Nick asked questioningly. Jenny stood still for a few moments and then gestured for Nick to stand with her, which he did. She looked around for a moment and then grabbed Nick's shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Nick jumped back in surprise and looked at Jenny shocked, but before he could say anything she grabbed his hair and pulled him in again.

This time Nick didn't pull back as she kissed him but returned it quickly. It was Jenny who pulled away in the need for breath.

"Im sorry I shouldn't have" Jenny said and left quickly before Nick could stop her. He went to go after her when Captain Jones stood in the door way, Jones gave Nick the knowing look.

"Did you see that, did you" Nick asked quickly noting the smirk on Jones face, Nick's face frowned at that.

"Don't worry sir, I wont tell anyone you have my word, anyway these been another anomaly and your coming so lets get going" Jones said grabbing Nick and dragging him towards the Special Forces transports.

Meanwhile Jenny watch as Nick got into the car with Jones and his men, what she did was rash and childish but she couldn't help it, seeing his face when he smiled she just succumbed to it and kissed him before he could react. She hope he would make it back so she could explain herself, she had been feeling weird latterly and when he kissed back he was lucky there where in a work place.

**Just a filler to make you think what's going to happen. **


	5. a new danger

Chapter five. 

Nick stood next to Lester as the soldiers and S.A.S set up a perimeter of about one mile around the anomaly and men fanned out in front of the anomaly guns trained and ready to fire. Lester had told him that it had only appeared an hour ago and nothing had come through yet. 

"Cutter I need you to just check what era we are dealing with" Lester said slowly. Nick began to walk to the anomaly without answering, Jones walked next to him with his m4 loaded and ready. 

They walked through the anomaly, what they saw on then others side was shocking, the land was covered with burnt cracked rocks the sky was dark with thunder rumbling in the dark sky. 

They heard a growling from the rocks above, they looked up to see a large wolf like creature, no fur but smooth leather looking skin, fangs like a sabre-toothed tiger and eyes burning yellow. It was fairly large and looked very fast. Jones raised his m4 quickly aiming at the beast. He tapped Nick arm and they back slowly towards the anomaly, just as they backed into it the creature jumped at them but jumped back when a shot fired from Jones. 

"What the hell was that thing" Jones asked when on the other side of the anomaly, soldiers fanned out just in case something came through. 

"We are dealing with another future anomaly; this means we don't know anything about these creatures or any other larger predators" Nick finished gasping. Just then the anomaly started to get bigger and move faster. 

Something was coming through. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Really sorry its short juts cant think atm 


End file.
